Ramalan Versi Gaara
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Hinata tidak percaya ramalan apapun. Tapi kalau yang meramal Gaara, suaminya? Lain lagi ceritanya. AU, OOC, GaaHina.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** GaaHina, AU, OOC, Super pendek, gaje, bahasa seenak author. Ga suka silakan injek tombol back.

**Summary: **Hinata tidak percaya dengan ramalan apapun. Tapi kalau yang meramal Gaara, suaminya? Lain lagi ceritanya.

.

.

Ramalan atau apalah itu, lucu aja kalau percaya sama hal-hal kayak gitu. Entah primbon, zodiak, ramalan bintang, shio, kartu, ataupun garis tangan.

Hinata pernah 'bermasalah' dengan ramalan garis tangan. Tidak. Hinata tidak percaya dengan ramalan dari versi apapun. Lalu, kenapa Hinata bisa 'bermasalah' dengan ramalan garis tangan?

Jadi begini, siang itu Hinata lagi nonton acara tivi Spotlite dan lagi nampilin sesi ramalan lewat Zodiak. Gaara sang suami tiba-tiba nongol aja kayak hantu, lalu duduk di samping istrinya.

"Tumben liat zodiak juga?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ha?" istrinya menoleh, dan dilihatnya wajah Gaara yang terganggu dengan tanggapannya.

Keduanya kembali merhatiin layar kaca, disertai dengan obrolan ringan menanggapi apapun yang menarik perhatian mereka. Tiba-tiba Gaara menjawil lengan Hinata.

"Eh, aku bisa meramal juga, loh." Pernyataan Gaara tentu membuat istrinya takjub. Sekian tahun mereka menikah, Hinata belum pernah melihat kemampuan 'hebat' dalam hal meramal dari suaminya.

"Masa?" Sangsi Hinata. Keningnya berkerut dan mata menatap curiga pada Gaara.

"Ga percaya?" gelengan kepala sang istri dia dapat, "aku buktikan kalau begitu." Lanjutnya.

"Boleh~~~" Bukannya percaya dengan ramalan dan berbuat musyrik, tapi Hinata hanya penasaran dengan kemampuan Gaara. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara.

"Ramalan garis tangan nih. Mana tangan kirimu." Hinata membiarkan Gaara memeriksa telapak tangan kirinya. "balik tanganmu," Hinata menuruti dan membalik tangannya. Jadinya kini Gaara dengan jari telunjuk menyusuri punggung tangan kiri Hinata.

"Bagaimana? Asmara deh." Hinata tertawa kecil. Dasar perempuan, yang dipilih pertama ya tentang asmara.

"Asmara…, belahan jiwamu ada di depan matamu. Jadi, jangan susah-susah mencari ke sana ke mari." Jawab Gaara.

Hinata tertawa dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya. "Kalau soal keuangan?" Tanya Hinata selanjutnya.

"Keuangan minggu ini…, kamu agak boros dan sedikit laper mata. Jadi mikir untuk ngambil kartu ATM." Dan cubitan kecil di lengan didapat Gaara sesudahnya.

"Sifat?" tantang Hinata.

Gaara menyeringai dan menyuruh Hinata untuk menunjukkan telapak tangan kanan, lalu menyuruh membalik-baliknya, menyusuri telapak tangan dan punggung tangan dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kamu penurut." Ujar Gaara setelah melakukan penelitian dengan seksama menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Penurut?" Tanya Hinata.

"Soalnya dari tadi disuruh ini itu buat diliat tangannya nurut aja. Kan, berarti penurut." Gaara menyeringai berhasil mengerjai istrinya.

"Itu sih bukan meramal," Hinata mencibir. Dia kesal telah berhasil diisengin Gaara. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyangkal, kalau yang mereka lakukan tadi konyol. Ketika dia akan menarik tangan kanannya yang digenggam Gaara, Gaara malah semakin erat menggenggemnya.

"Lepasin!" perintah Hinata, tapi cengiran seksi dari Gaara yang dia dapat.

"Tidak. Aku bisa membuktikan kalau ramalan tadi benar." Hinata dibuat merinding oleh Gaara yang menariknya dengan pelan. "Kau pasti menurut, bahkan bisa membuatku menurutimu." Ujar Gaara yang baru saja mencium pundak istrinya. Dan Hinata hanya menurut ketika Gaara menuntunnya ke kamar pribadi mereka.

Wajah Hinata memerah, dan sesuai ramalan dari Gaara, dia penurut. Jadi, kesimpulannya Hinata masih tetap tidak mempercayai ramalan versi apapun. Tapi, dia 'mempercayai' ramalan Gaara suaminya.

.

END

.

.

Fanfic dadakan dengan ide yang datang mendadak dengan mengabaikan fic yang belum jadi karena kehilangan mood. Dan yang paling penting, ini tuh GAARA-HINATA PERTAMA SAYA! KYAAA! #dilemparedward.

Fic yang dibuat dadakan dan ditulis dalam waktu ga lebih setengah jam ini saya persembahkan untuk Ulang Tahun Patto-san. Maaf telat ya sayang, idenya baru mampir #peluk2. Maaf juga kalo ga bagus dan kaya terburu2.

Tanpa diedit dan tanpa baca ulang, tapi udah ngebet publish sekarang juga. Maaf kalo banyak kkekurangan. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
